Agyagvarázs
by Vievin
Summary: Törögország és Görögország a görög Szellemvárosban kószálnak, ám felfedeznek valamit, amit nem kellett volna, és nem kell sok, hogy a szellem - pontosabban Ókori Görögország szelleme - kiszabaduljon a palackból... Erősen hunyorítva halvány TurkGreece szál fedezhető fel benne. Oneshot, és nem értek a műfaj meghatározásához. Well... R&R!


Szerepjáték alapján írva.

* * *

Görögország magában morgolódott, ahogy Törökország oldalán ballagott a Szellemváros felé. Már rég nem emlékezett, melyikük ötlete volt, hogy menjenek el együtt sétálni és várost nézni, de most már mindegy volt. Amíg Sadiq el nem lopott egy handzsárt a múzeumból, azt állítva, még anno az övé volt.

- Elloptál egy régi kardot egy múzeumból, majd elvertél vele, most ki kéne rakjalak, de megelégszem azzal, hogy visszaadod és túrázgatsz nélkülem..

- Akkor megyek, de nem adom ezt a handzsárt! Jó barátom - húzta fel az orrát a török.

- Sadiq, ez egy emléktárgy…

- Az _én_ emléktárgyam - pontosított. - És lehet, hogy még kelleni fog… - Herakles inkább vállat vont és ásított egy nagyot.

- Nem nézel szét? - kérdezte.

- De... csak előbb megvárom, hogy a föld megálljon - fogta kezei közé fejét. Mióta itt voltak a Szellemvárosban, egyre jobban fájt… Talán figyelmeztető ómen. Görögország kuncogott arckifejezése láttán.

- Nem bántalak, ha te sem… - utalt a fél órával ezelőtti jelenetre, mikor a férfi fent említett handzsárral gyakorlatilag elfenekelte, ahogy kiskorában szokta, viszonzásul pedig kapott egy tisztességes fejbevágást. Oké, talán mégsem figyelmeztető ómen volt a fejfájás.

- Ki is az idősebb? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a török.

- Ez nem ok arra, hogy verj - sóhajtott a fiatalabb.

- Azért fenekeltelek el, mert szemtelen voltál - húzta fel az orrát Sadiq. - És ha tovább kötekszel… Nos, még nálam van a handzsár.

- Én inkább megyek, nehogy a lelkedbe gázoljak - fordult meg hirtelen a görög, karba téve a kezét pillantott rá.

- Nem fogsz... - legyintett a másik. - Ahhoz még nem vagy elég idős - dörgölte vigyorogva orra alá a tényt.  
Herakles meglepődve pillantott rá, majd lassan elindult. A másik irányba. Sadiq egy percig csak meglepve nézte hátát, majd előrenyúlva megragadta a karját.

- Most komolyan besértődtél? - kérdezte.

- Nem - közölte a görög.

- Akkor? - nézett rá kérdően.

- Kapsz egy idegenvezetőt - mondta a balkáni ország meglehetősen kétértelműen: ez egyaránt jelentette azt, hogy megbocsátott és hajlandó körbevezetni és azt, hogy rábízza valakire és távozik. Sadiq az utóbbi értelmezést látta valószínűbbnek.

- Egyedül is körbe tudok nézni, ismerem annyira a városaidat… - Lebiggyesztette az ajkát, hogy mutassa, mennyire nem csalódott. Herakles bólintott.

- Rendben - mondta furcsa hangsúllyal. A török most már végképp nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni, mindenesetre úgy döntött, tesz egy próbát.

- D-de ha körbe akarsz vezetni, nem gond - jelentette ki kissé félrenézve zavarában. Utált engedni másoknak.

- Hagylak önállósulni, ha akarod… - vont vállat a fiatalabb. Törökország épp készült beleegyezni, mikor a makacs énje kelt életre, és inkább karba tett kézzel elfordult.

- Hmpf!

- Szeretnéd, hogy vezesselek? - kérdezte hirtelen a görög. Sadiq csak biccentett, igyekezve úgy tűnni, mint akinek teljesen mindegy.

- De ha neked ez problémát okoz… - A mondat végét a levegőben hagyta, főleg azért, mert semmi kedve nem volt egyedül mászkálni a híres-hírhedt Szellemvárosban.

- Azt hittem neked baj - nézett rá egyenesen a másik. No szép, gondolta egy halvány mosollyal a török, mindketten félreértettük egymást.

- Nekem nem... - rántott vállat.

- Hát rendben, akkor gyere - indult el Herakles a kanyargós utcák egyikén. A délebbi ország csendben követte, ide-oda nézelődve, még sosem járt itt, de furcsa, déjá vu-szerű érzése volt.

- Bakker, de ismerős… - morogta. A másik csak biccentett.

- Olyan, mint Köyakoy - mondta.

- És tényleg - nézett körül álmélkodva. Akkor mégsem déjá vu volt.

- Az én népem alkotta mindkettőt - jegyezte meg kis idő múlva a görög.

- Ühüm... - nézett szét Sadiq. - De anno én is építettem hasonlókat. - Herakles nem vitatkozott vele, inkább betért egy közeli épületbe, melynek ajtaja rég nem volt. Bent a fehérre meszelt falak közt csak egypár szék, egy kis asztalka és egy ágy állt. A fal mentén törött tárgyak, játékok hevertek, köztük egy csodával határos módon ép cserépkorsó is.

- Eléggé minimalista... - nézett körül a kis-ázsiai. "Mondjuk én is hasonló házban élek, szóval nem mintha ez sértés lenne. Inkább szépen minimalista", tette hozzá gondolatban.

- És régi - simított végig a másik férfi a márványfalon, melyet még nem kezdett ki az idő, s szépsége vetekedett a még lakott házak többségével.

- Legalábbis 16. századi... - morogta Sadiq, régebben foglalkozott régészettel, úgyhogy igencsak értett az ilyesmihez. A fiatalabb biccentett, a falnak dőlve élvezte annak hűvösségét a tikkasztó melegben. Az akkoriak eléggé érthettek a házépítéshez, ha még így délben is hideg…  
Törökország közben végzett az egy helyiségből álló kunyhó megszemlélésével, és a falhoz lépve felvette a cserépkorsót. Hűvösen puhán illeszkedett ujjai közé, s hirtelen régi nosztalgia fogta el, mintha a kerámia súgott volna a fülébe egy történetet. Szóra nyitotta a száját, mintha nem is ő, hanem az edény beszélt volna a száján keresztül egy régi-régi mesét.

- Képzeld el, hogy régen, mikor még az Oszmán Birodalom csapatai dúlták Európát, egy görög kisfiú sétálni indult. Egy szál virágot tépett, és odaadta az anyjának, aki megköszönte és haja mellé tűzte... Aztán jött a rémhír: jönnek az oszmánok! Akkor a nő sóhajtva levette füle mögül a virágot és egy korsóba tette. Elindult harcolni a népért, az ő népéért.- Lehunyta szemét, a szavak csak ki-kibuktak a száján, mintha transzban lett volna. De a mesének még nem volt vége. A dél-balkánit is különös nosztalgia fogta el, lehunyva szemét hallgatta a történetet, mely mintha róla szólt volna, s maga elé képzelte. Ahogy foszlott a mese Törökország ajkáról, mint fonal a guzsalyos lányok orsóiról, keze egyre inkább ráfonódott a korsóra, végül szinte összeolvadt vele, keze a napbarnított török szín helyett agyagosat kezdett ölteni mintha a korsó el akarta volna foglalni… vagy bosszút venni. Hirtelen Herakles ránézett, nem véve észre a lassan bézsbarnává váló kezet.

- Hozzám tartozol, mint a hideg falakhoz az ittfelejtett korsó - mondta ki, amit mintha anyja láthatatlan szelleme súgott volna neki, majd visszadőlve félig hunyta le a szemét, figyelve a szinte már fájóan ismerős mesére. A másik nem figyelt, csak mesélt tovább, ujjai lassan valóban egybeolvadtak a kerámiával, karján följebb kúszott az agyag-eleven határ, mely egyre inkább átmenetté olvadt, ám pulzálva újra kiélesedett, már a könyöke alatt is átvette az uralmat, a cserépkezek merevek voltak, egy egészen kicsit meg is repedtek, mert a legmélyebben futó erekben már nem vér, hanem országvarázs zajlott, és a két energia nem tudta kioltani egymást.

- Sadiq… - pislogott rá hirtelen feleszmélve Görögország, mintha transzból ébredt volna, melyet a történet bocsátott rá, és újra megpróbálta, de Herakles már rájött a titok nyitjára, másodszor nem engedte elringatni magát. Most vette észre a török különös színű, textúrájú karját. Sadiq már a válláig élettelen volt, szinte megkülönböztethetetlen, hol végződik a keze, és hol kezdődik az agyagkorsó, mely a mesét elindította. A fiatalab férfi odalépett, megérintette a karját, hogy megállapítsa, nem csalja-e meg szeme, de az teljesen hideg, élettelen volt, bár érezni lehetett alatta, egyre gyengébben, a legmélyebb érben lüktető életet, az országvarázs rezonanciáját.

- Sadiq! - kiáltott fel meglepődve-megijedve Görögország, ahogy bátyja lassan megmerevedve a falnak dőlt, a lába is kezdett átváltozni. Szeme még mindig csukva volt, elméje a varázslat gyengéd altatódalában ringott, melyet még Ókori Görögország rejtett el végnapjaiban, s most, kétezer évvel később bukkant napvilágra, s lassan fia ujjait is elkezdte égetett agyaghoz hasonlóvá tenni, ahol azok érintkeztek a kerámiabőrrel. A mese nem hallgatott el, lassan közeledve a végkifejlethez, a görög nő hősies halálához. Görögország ijedten kiáltva rántotta el a kezét, s lerázva a cserépréteget ujjai hegyéről megpróbálta elvenni tőle a korsót, de Sadiq magához szorította az edényt, amiből lassan egy szál virág nőtt ki, a törökre csavarodva, ki immár a nyakáig élettelen volt, és lassan, de biztosan állára kúsztak a cseréppászmák. Herakles újra és újra odacsapott, ahol a korsót sejtette: a török keze már teljesen egybeolvadt vele. De semmi sem történt, sőt, az átváltozás felgyorsult: immár a férfi haja és arcának szélei is megszilárdultak, a virág pedig bódító illatot árasztva fonta körbe.

Egyszer csak csend lett. Mély csend. Görögország a legrosszabbtól félve pillantott a másik arcára, és sejtése beigazolódott: nem látott élő, mozgó bőrt. A száj a szó közepén, melyet a cserépkorsó plántált rá, megfagyott, hajszálai merevek voltak, s már a varázs is megszűnt, mellyel Törökország annak idején arcához rögzítette a maszkját, az már csak billegett a kerámiaarcon. Az indák, melyek már egész felsőtestét bevonták, most arcára tekeredtek, a maszk alá bújtak, ami ekkor leesett. Herakles pedig szembenézett az élettelenül csillogó, mogyoróbarna szemekkel, melyek egyszerre tudtak szomorúak, vidámak vagy dühösek lenni, az ezerféle forró, mediterrán érzelmeket csakis ez az egy szem tudta egyszerre közvetíteni.

Ekkor Görögországnak elege lett. Nem törődve azzal, hogy a virág az édesanyja hagyatéka volt, letépte bátyjáról, szirmait összeszorítva a tenyerében, végül a földre dobta. De erre nem volt szükség. Amint a virág, s vele együtt a varázslat elvált a száról, a buja zöld szárak, kacsok eltűntek, a semmibe foszlottak, az agyagkorsó megadta magát , elrepedt egész hosszában. Egy pillanatra Ókori Görögország szellemalakja jelent meg, ahogy felvette a virágot a földről és Görögországhoz hajolva a hajába tűzte, homlokon csókolva fiát eltűnt. Sadiq ebben a pillanatban összeesett már nem agyag-támasztott lábain, békés kifejezéssel arcán elterült a földön, már csak az állára tapadt némi ottmaradt kerámia. A görögnek ideje se volt meglepődni édesanyja láttán, egy percig csak állt ott oda meredve, ahol Greciát utoljára látta, majd a törökre pillantott, mellé guggolt, végigsimított az arcán, visszaillesztve a maszkot. Az azonnal odatapadt a bőrhöz, ahol már áramlani kezdett az országmágia. Sadiq mogyoróbarna szemei csukva voltak, arcán békés kifejezés játszott, ajkára röpke mosoly rebbent a görög érintésére. Herakles is halványan elmosolyodott, megcsókolva bátyja homlokát.

~Vievin, 2014. június 13-14.


End file.
